An Incredibly Normal Life
by kairi8
Summary: Probably just going to be some short chapters on the lives of the Incredibles around 5-6 years after the movie. Might eventually have a real plot; we'll see!
1. Chapter 1

"It's so weird to see so many kids treat or treating as us." Violet said quietly to Jack-Jack as two Invisigirls and a Frozone ran past her with plastic trick or treat pails swinging. Violet, herself, had chosen at the last minute to go as Dorothy from the wizard of Oz after being half-way forced to take Jack-Jack trick or treating.

"But I'm only at home for this weekend! Then I have to head back to college. Can't I just hand out candy?" Violet argued as her mother put Jack-Jack's costume on, which was just slightly too big for his little frame. He had chosen to go as "The Dash", wearing one of her brother's old suits and mom had used some blonde hair spray dye to make his hair look blonde, even though now it was already wearing off and looking more of a cracking strawberry blonde.

"No Vi, I'm handing out the candy this year and Lucius has finally convinced your father to go bowling, just the two of them. Recently, her mom, dad along with Lucius and his wife had been going out on double dates to the bowling alley. Surprisingly, her mother and Mrs. Best were actually really good at bowling and had been sorely beating her dad and Lucius every week.

"So basically dad is tired of losing to you?" Violet asked with a smile.

"Yes, but I think he's also trying to get in some extra practice without being obvious. His manly ego is bruised." Her mother had apparently been teasing her dad that he should really be a pro by now with all the "bowling" he and Lucius had used to do.

"There, now there are two Dashes!" Her mother said as she straightened Jack-Jack's shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror and turned to give a huge smile to Violet, who gave a thumbs-up.

"Now, go get your pillowcase and the camera from the table and I'll take your picture." Her mother said as Jack-Jack raced down the hall complete with sound effects.

Her mother laughed before turning back to Violet, "He asked specifically if he could go out with you tonight. He really misses you."

"He did? Darn, that little guy knows just how to get to me…" Violet said, now feeling guilty. She finally relented and said, "Fine, I'll take him out, but you know he just asked because he thinks I'll stay out later than you or dad."

"That's my girl," her mother said and she gave Violet a hug as they heard the pounding of little feet up the stairs. An out of breath Jack-Jack, presented the camera to her mom as Violet went to go get changed.

When she got downstairs, she saw Jack-Jack impatiently squirming at the kitchen table. When he saw her, his face lit up and he jumped out of his chair.

"Okay, Vi's done. Can we go now?" Jack-Jack asked her mother, who was carrying two carved pumpkins out to the front porch.

"You can go when Violet says you can." Her mother said to Jack-Jack before turning to her, "Now, you two be careful and don't stay out too late."

"We will be." Violet assured her mother. Her mother smiled and slipped outside, shutting the door behind her. Violet then waved over to Jack-Jack.

"Okay, JJ, now-," Violet tried to begin as Jack-Jack tried to make an all-out sprint literally through the closed door. At the last second, Violet threw a force field around the door, which Jack-Jack bouced off of.

"Jack-Jack! You know you can't do that in public! Not even on Halloween. If we are going to go out tonight you have to follow my rules, got it?" Violet said sternly.

"Sorry, Vi. I promise I will, can we still go out?" Jack-Jack answered as he rubbed where his head had hit the force field.

"Of course we can, bud. Okay, let's see how much damage we can do tonight?" Violet said with a smile as she offered her hand to Jack-Jack.

"It's so cool! There's so many of you and Dash!" Jack-Jack said in awe as he watched the other kids.

Jack-Jack was right, Violet had been surprised by the amount of "Incredibles" she still saw. She and Dash seemed to be favorites with relatively few little Jack-Jacks. Violet hoped her actual Jack-Jack didn't notice; it was really only because Jack-Jack was still only allowed to go on relatively "safe" missions. He didn't even really have his own superhero name yet, but what can you call someone with as many different powers as Jack-Jack?

"Can we go to Mrs. W's house next?" Jack-jack asked as they turned onto a new street. He was proudly lighting the way with the large flashlight Mom had insisted they take. He now pointed it to a smaller house a few yards down.

Violet laughed; she knew the only reason Jack-Jack was making the extra point for them to go to Mrs. Wilcox's house was because she was known to give out full-size candy bars instead of the typical 1-2 fun-sized that most others gave.

"Okay, she'll love to see you. How's your pillowcase coming?" Violet asked eyeing the small Power Rangers pillowcase. She had told Jack-Jack as they left they would trick or treat until his pillowcase had gotten about ½ full or when they started running out of houses to go to.

Jack-Jack attempted to shield the bag from her and tried unworriedly to say "Um…it's still only got a little in it."

Violet shook her head as they walked, "It had 'a little' in it an hour ago. You've got enough sugar in there to last until Santa comes!"

Jack-jack gave her a huge pair of puppy eyes and desperately said, "Come on, Vi! Just this last street!"

Violet gave a dramatic sigh, "Last Street but then we head back. At this rate, Dash is going to beat us home."

Jack-Jack gave a yelled yes and ran up Mrs. Wilcox's driveway as Violet called in a force whisper, "SHHH! JJ, you are going to wake up the entire neighborhood!"

Jack-Jack excitedly stabbed the doorbell as Violet waited a few feet behind him. Jack-Jack reached to press the doorbell again, but looked back guiltily back at Violet. She had been reminding him how to properly trick or treat the whole night. After a few seconds, she could see movement behind the off-white curtains. Then the door slowly opened revealing A pleasant but tired-looking woman in her late 50's. Upon seeing her, Jack-Jack practically yelled his trick or treat and thrust the bag out in front of him expectantly. The older woman looked pleasantly surprised as she gave a little laugh.

"Oh, I didn't know the Dash would be visiting me tonight! I hope there are no villains around!" Mrs. Wilcox said as she 'looked' around her porch.

"Oh, no, Mrs. W. There's no bad guys tonight, "Jack-Jack said a little too seriously before continuing, "And I'm not really the Dash, it's me, Jack-Jack!" He then pulled the mask up onto his forehead.

"Oh my goodness, it is little Jack-Jack! Well, not so little anymore, you're growing up to be a big boy now!" Jack-Jack looked back at Violet, being obviously proud by the compliment. Mrs. Wilcox followed Jack-Jack's gaze and meeting her eyes, Violet gave a wave and a smile.

"Violet Parr! Oh, you've grown so big! Come here and let me see you." Mrs. Wilcox called as she reached inside her house for a plastic bowl.

Now embarrassed by her outfit, Violet slowly walked over to the porch.

"You're growing into such a beautiful young lady!" Mrs. Wilcox said as she leaned over to give her a hug, "I remember when it was Dash and Jack-Jack both racing up my porch."

"Thank-you, Mrs. Wilcox. Yea, Dash had decided to go with some other friends this year to trick or treat." Violet said. Next to her, Jack-Jack was obviously getting impatient.

"Violet says we can only go to a couple more houses." Jack-Jack said implying it was time to go.

Mrs. Wilcox looked down to Jack-Jack and shook her head very seriously, "Oh, well I better let you get back to your big night. Here, pick your favorite." She then offered a bowl of a variety of candy bars. Jack-Jack's brow furrowed as he debated which candy bar he wanted. Picking one, he jumped back into the grass and yelling back a 'Thank-you' when he turned back and saw Violet's face as she gestured pointedly back to Mrs. Wilcox.

"Now dear, you pick one too." Mrs. Wilcox said turning the bowl now to her.

"Oh no, I'm not trick or treating, Jack-Jack just needed someone to-" Violet began.

"You're never too old for candy; believe me I know" Mrs. Wilcox said with a wink.

"Thank-you, Mrs. Wilcox. You should know, you're house was one Jack-Jack had specifically asked to go to." Violet said as she picked her own candy bar.

Mrs. Wilcox gave a warm smile, "Aww, he's a sweet child. I was hoping he would come by tonight. I look forward to Halloween because it's so nice to see all of the little kids out and having so much fun."

Behind them Jack-Jack yelled back, "Vi! Come on, the lights in the houses are going out!"

Violet gave a sheepish smile as Mrs. Wilcox shook her head, "You go on now, and be safe!" Violet nodded her head and turned to catch up with Jack-Jack who was now almost dangerously swinging the flashlight as he searched for houses that still had their lights on.

A few houses later, an exhausted Jack-Jack yawned as he stumbled down the street with his engorged pillowcase dragging. Violet glanced at her watch and saw it was almost 9:00. This had been a long night for the little guy whose bedtime was still around 8:30.

Hey, come here, my little candyman." Violet said picking up Jack-Jack until he was riding piggyback on her. She took his pillowcase and the flashlight from him and carried them in either hand. Jack-Jack didn't say anything, but she could feel his head lay on her back as his arms wrapped around her.

When they finally got back home, Violet was surprised to see the lights of their porch were off; her mother usually was one of the last to turn off their lights on Halloween. Once inside, Violet put Jack-Jack down and told him to go change into his pjs. She would be up soon to put him to bed.

"Vi?…," Jack-Jack sleepily, " Tanks for taking me…" He gave a large yawn before slowly beginning to climb the stairs.

"No problem, buddy…" Violet said softly with a smile as she watched him leave. She took Jack-Jack's pillowcase to dump it onto the kitchen table and saw a note from her mother.

Violet-

There was a bank robbery in the city, might be the Underminer again. Dad's meeting me there. Dash is supposed to be home by 10:00. Don't let him or Jack-Jack eat any candy, they'll never sleep tonight. We'll be back later. Looks like we all got to dress up in costumes tonight!

Love, Mom

A/N: Okay, so this was really fun to write. Again, if you can't tell Violet's about college age and Jack-Jack is about 6-7 years old. Oh yea, and I haven't read any of the comics or other stories except for the movie, so that's just what we're going on. Hope everyone enjoyed it! By the way, for those curious as to what costume Dash chose, he was Darth Vader. Originally he had told Bob that he was going as the best sidekick there ever was: IncrediBoy! Bob had not thought this was very funny…


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you think they will look like this time?" Dash asked gloomily as they rounded the curving driveway to Edna's home.

"It's Miss Mode's decision and this time you will only say thankful things to her about the new suits." Helen said turning and looking Dash straight in the eye.

"The last suits were ridiculous! I'm so glad no one knew it was me!" Dash said defensively,

Helen had to admit Dash had a point. Until about 6 months ago Dash had enjoyed receiving new supersuits when Edna claimed she had discovered the next fashion and had designed new suits for everyone. Helen's had been a mud brown suit. Dash's had been a pastel yellow. Bob's was neon green. Jack-Jack's had been ocean blue and Violet's had been a rusted red. Helen was still trying to see how those suits had worked together in Edna's mind.

"Dad and Violet don't have to come to this stupid thing." Dash continued.

"Dash, that's not fair. They come with us to most of the fitting but your sister is away at college and school always comes first. Plus, she has finished growing so her suit doesn't need a lot of adjusting-,"Helen began.

"Yea, and you can't see it half the time…" Dash interrupted in a low voice.

"-Unlike you and Jack-Jack who are still growing boys. Your father had to stay at home in case anything happens while we're here." Helen finished, not acknowledging Dash's interruption.

"What do you think my suit will do this time?" Jack-Jack said brightly.

Helen smiled. While Edna would never admit it, she was still trying to create a suit that would be able to outperform Helen's youngest son. Every time they would come for a "superfasion show". Edna would nonchalantly explain all of the new features of Jack-Jack's suit specifically. That is until Jack-Jack would display a new ability. Sometimes Helen believed Jack-Jack would hide new abilities just to see Edna's face.

"We'll just have to find out." Helen replied as she parked the car, "Remember stay with me and don't wander." Edna's paranoia at rivals trying to steal her designs resulted in her house being the essence of a booby-trap maze.

As they reached the door, Helen by habit kept a clear distance from the doorknob which was designed to superheat and burn anyone who tried to turn it without putting in a code on the keypad next to it. Helen pushed the doorbell button and in a matter of seconds the door opened revealing the petite figure of Edna Mode.

"Come in darlings!" Edna greeted as she almost forcefully ushered them inside. Helen entered with Jack-Jack close behind He watched Edna with an expression like she was a funny clown to entertain him. Dash brought up the rear and Helen shot him a pointed glare as he looked like he was on his way to the guillotine. Seeing her face, Dash's expression changed to an almost passable polite detachedness.

"Well, now let me see you. Come, come, turn around." Edna directed the two boys as they all entered the grand open space of her living room.

Jack-Jack did a complete turn for Edna, who merely remarked he was becoming quite proportionate. While she scrutinized him, Helen could almost see the barely contained look of triumph in her eyes. Certainly, there was no telling what Jack-Jack's suit would do this time. After a few minutes, Edna moved on to Dash who made a quick turn while watching Edna with wary eyes.

"My God, you are so lanky! Like the silly stick supermodels! You obviously don't take after your father." Edna stated matter-of-factly. Dash's eyes widened as he looked to his mother pleadingly. The last time they were in, Edna had said Dash was growing into a slimmer version of his father and perhaps unlike him, Dash wouldn't let himself go.

"E, Dash just hit a growth spurt since the last time he was measured. He _is_ a growing teenage boy." Helen said before Dash could. This was true; Dash now towered over Edna at a height of 5'6 and his body was still just slightly out of balance with his height. Of course, it didn't help that he literally ran as fast as he could, as often as he could.

"Yes, yes." Edna said half-listening as she grabbed a pen and pad of paper from a table and began furiously writing notes, making occasional glances back at Jack-Jack and Dash.

When she finished she proudly said, "Well, I am always prepared which is why I incorporated some of the elastic material of your suit into skinny boy's. Now come, let me show you your new suits. They are marvelous!"

Jack-Jack's face lit up in anticipation while Dash looked on the verge of literally groaning out load. While Helen was more than ready to be rid of her mud colored supersuit, she was uneasy to see what Edna could possibly have created this time. It didn't help that Edna absolutely refused to allow them to wear "outdated" suits. When some of the superheroes Helen was friends with tried to wear previous suits, Edna cut off all contact with them and refused to make them new outfits.

Edna led Helen and the boys down a long hallway with prototypes of some of Edna's most famous supersuit creations displayed every few feet.

"These are truly my best work yet. They are inspirational, epic, and will be unforgettable!" Edna rambled making dramatic expressions and gestures as they walked. Dash walked behind her and made an almost perfect silent imitation of her and rolled his eyes.

At the end of the hall, Edna began the now six step identification process as Helen directed the boys where to stand, which happened to now be by the prototype of Bob's suit from their battle with Syndrome, so the security system wouldn't perceive them as a threat to Edna and more importantly her "studio".

As Edna finished, two pairs of reinforced doors parted, revealing the most technologically advanced design studio and runway in the world. Jack-Jack gave a small gasp in awe of the amount of instruments that lined every available space. Helen herself still at times couldn't believe that someone whose official work was extravagant couture fashion could have such a scientific clothing laboratory hidden in her home.

Wasting no time, Edna strutted directly to the demonstration area where four low empty gray chairs positioned around a small table on a movable platform waited. Once they were all seated, Edna nonchalantly offered Helen some coffee and the boys each a soft drink and then launched into her presentation.

"Now that your family is appearing more as a whole group, it is time to show the world the strength of the group." Edna began dramatically. Jack-Jack and Dash both visibly perked up at this as they were constantly trying to go on every mission possible.

"Dash and Jack-Jack are still too inexperienced to-" Helen began before Edna cut her off.

"Darling, shush. The world is seeing them more and that's what counts," Edna replied obviously annoyed at being interrupted and continued, "This calls for a return to uniformity yet uniqueness between yourselves." Dash and Jack-Jack now gave each other confused looks at this statement before turning their attention back to Edna. Edna paused and, with a smirk playing on her face, looked each of them in the eyes to build the suspense. She then gave a quick dramatic twirl on her chair which signaled the doors in the demonstration area to open, and all of their new suits on mannequins rolled into view. They were all a bold dark blue with black accents decorating around the arms and legs to connect to matching black boots and gloves. Helen's initial reaction was that the suits all looked like Bob's Mr. Incredible suit from when they were dating, but she would never say one of Edna's suits looked like a previous version. That would probably be one of the worst insults she could give the designer and there would be no telling what Edna would make as Helen's next suit in revenge and spite. On initial appearance, the suits looked roughly identical, but Helen could see differences between the suits particularly in the I symbol emblazoned on each of the suits.

"Since Robert and your daughter aren't here, I will just show them briefly." Edna said as she punched some modification into a remote by her chair. The five suits then retracted and after a brief moment two of the suits reappeared. The first was massive and would obviously to Mr. Incredible. It's I symbol was a deep red against a black background with a light blue circular swirled border. The black accents on the arms and legs were positioned to make the muscles of the arms look even larger than they were. The next suit was an extremely slim and much shorter version that would be Violet's. The I symbol on this suit was a deep violet color which was contrasted against a lavender circular background that appeared to ripple out around the I symbol in all directions. The arms and legs of this suit had once again black designs, but as the suit moved on the track, the designs would alternate disappearing and reappearing. As the suits moved along the track, the platform Helen and the others were seated on moved in sync.

"These suits required little additional modifications. The new material is slightly sturdier and now shock absorbent." Edna said as they moved. As they neared the opposite wall, the smaller suit briefly turned invisible while the larger suit was subjected to explosions. The smaller suit then reappeared and the smoked cleared from the larger suit to reveal them both unchanged.

As the suits exited the demonstration area, the platform whipped back to the beginning of the track while Edna said, "Now we will move on to you darling." Helen leaned forward in anticipation of getting a better view of her suit. The doors of the demonstration area once again opened and a single suit moved into view. The I symbol of her suit was an off white color with a bold red background. On the arms and legs, the black accents wrapped the limbs in thin lines until they reached the boots or gloves.

"The elastic quality of your suit has been improved as well as the addition of thermal control. Your suit will now automatically retain or repel heat based on the environment." Edna explained as her suit was subjected to explosions and extreme cold while being stretched to impossible lengths.

Once Helen's suit disappeared and the platform moved back to the beginning, Edna began the next introduction, "Now Dashel's suit as I said earlier, has some of the elastic quality of your suit so it should still fit him." She then looked at Dash with narrow eyes like he grew on purpose to try to hinder her designs.

"You always think of everything." Helen said, trying to soften the mood.

"Yes, darling, I know." Edna said dismissively, but turned back to view the demonstration area. When his suit came into view, Dash gave a smile in spite of himself. His I symbol was a bold yellow that would match his blonde hair against a circular black background. The accents of his suit ran in tapering shapes which suggested the speed he was so famous for.

"As with your suit, it has the addition of thermal control. It has also been modified to better be able to deflect large forces of wind as well as still having its previous resistance to large amounts of friction." Edna explained as she watched Dash's expression. He was clearly relieved and even proud of his new suit. As the demonstrations on Dash's suit ended and it disappeared, Helen could see Jack-Jack almost bubbly-over with excitement. When they reached the beginning of the room for the final time, Edna paused to give an almost challenging look to Jack-Jack before she began.

"John's suit required the most modifications as usual." As she said this, Jack-Jack's face grimaced for a second; he hated to be called John, which Edna knew or had at least been told. As Jack-Jack's suit came into view, Helen could see his I symbol was a light blue against a bold light green background. The accents of the arms and legs were warping shapes that literally changed as the suit moved.

Edna now pulled out her pad of paper again and began reading out a list, "It is able to endure immense amounts of trauma and force, move through objects, endure being set on fire, experience transportation, change density as he does, adapt to shape changing now including liquification and sublimation, allow for his tactile energy absorption, and will change color as he does."

As Edna ended her list, she looked victoriously from Jack-Jack's suit, which was still being subjected to each item from the list, to Jack-Jack and was obviously confident she had finally made a suit that would handle all of Helen's youngest son's powers.

Jack-Jack gave a polite smile back and then turned to Helen and said, "Oh yea, mommy? This morning I did something really cool. Watch this!"

He proceeded to put his hands about six inches apart and a visible electric current ran between them.

"I can't also shoot it too! Want to see?" Jack-Jack asked as a small ball of white-hit electricity formed in the palm of his hand.

"No, sweetie, that's okay." Helen said quickly before Jack-Jack accidently destroyed some of the surrounding expensive equipment. Jack-Jack then grinned and looked over to Edna, whose face was still showing the shock of the appearance of Jack-Jack's latest power.

A fake expression of shock appeared on Jack-Jack's face as he said, "Oh no, Miss Mode, would this new power mess up my gloves?"

Edna's lips pursed as her eyes narrowed and she snatched back up the notebook and forcefully wrote a new note down. She then set the notebook down and waved her hands dismissively.

"Well, yes, darling, that current would build up on the inside of your gloves so you won't be able to use that new…ability with this suit. However, wasn't your mother just saying how you didn't go on many missions?"

A/N: WHEW! So this one has been in the works for a while and I finally sat down and finished it. It also is my longest so far, which is probably because I kept adding stuff to it and then couldn't get to a good stopping place. Anyway, this was a lot of fun to write and I love Edna. She is amazing and no one can tell her different. Hope you enjoyed it!

Also as a reminder, ages for Jack-Jack and Dash are about 6-7 and 15-16 respectfully.


End file.
